You Belong to Me
by Fleur-Didi
Summary: A secret friendship is kept over the years, but what happens when war is about to reach its peak and they may have to face each other in the battlefield?
1. End of Summer

_**Disclaimers: **__I do not own anything related to Harry Potter_

_**Author's Note: **__This story is set after fifth year._

**You Belong to Me**

**Chapter 1: **End of Summer

It was a warm summer evening, the windows were all open but it didn't make much difference since there was no wind outside. Hermione blew a curl of hair away and wished she was of age and would be able to use magic out of school. With the air conditioner broken, a nice cooling charm around the house would have been wonderful. She glanced at the mirror covering almost entirely a complete wall in her room, seeing nothing of interest, she returned to checking her list and the items she had neatly organised on her bed. She wanted to make absolutely certain that she had everything she would need before she left for Grimmauld Place to spend the last week of summer with her two best friends.

The mirror flickered and an image appeared; it was a room that was richly decorated room. The mirror was spelled be use by voice only. The mirror was a two way communication wonder. When it's sister object was turned off, it was acting as a regular wizarding mirror, otherwise both mirror reflection were exchanged. There was also a simple command to hide the mirror, it would still share the reflection and sound of the surrounding but receive nothing on its end. Seeing no one appear on the mirror, she resumed her packing and a sad sigh.

Hermione was good at keeping secrets. While her two best friends Harry and Ron were certain that she couldn't hide anything from them, she easily could. And she had done so since first year, at first, they weren't close enough friends to share that sort of information. In second year, it didn't matter anymore, in third year; she knew they would both react badly. There was also the fact that Ron had a short temper and was really hard to calm down once he started and if he knew, the whole world would know her secret and she wasn't quite ready for that. Hermione didn't have two best friends, she had three. This is how it all began.

_Even though it was a wonderful Saturday afternoon and most of Hogwarts population were out on the ground enjoying the day, Hermione Granger was alone in the library, studying and learning more about magic. She pretended that she didn't care but she did. The fact was that she had no friends; she did hear the whispers behind her back that she was an annoying know-it-all and ugly bushy hair. After a month in Hogwarts, she was still fascinated by the world she had the chance to learn about. Hermione just couldn't quite find her proper place to fit in. She wished she could at least have one friend._

_The large doors to the library opened and a white blond haired boy entered. He had a pointy face and sharp grey eyes. Hermione had to admire the nobility about the boy. Of course she knew who he was, he was in half her classes but they never exchanged a word or a glance for that matter. It was as if she was invisible. He was about to pass by her without a word but changed his mind. He sat in front of her observing her. Finally, he spoke, _

"_You are the know-it-all of the class right?"_

_Hermione frowned and would have been offended if she hadn't heard most of the people of her year calling her exactly that behind her back. "I like to know things."_

_The boy smiled, "its good. Knowledge is power." He extended his hand, "I don't think we've been properly introduced, Draco Malfoy."_

_She shook the hand with relief, "Hermione Granger. Why aren't you outside?"_

"_I'm hiding. Pansy wants me to be her boyfriend."_

_Hermione shivered at the thought, "The girl with a pug face?"_

_Draco laughed, "You couldn't have described her better. If she is a pug, which animal are you?" he asked playfully._

_Deep in thought, Hermione whispered, "a beaver."_

_He blinked at her response, "What would I be?"_

_She couldn't help it and said with no hesitation, "a Prince."_

"_What's a Prince?"_

_Hermione shook her head in embarrassment, "Now you are just making fun of me." Seeing his serious look, she wondered if there was royalty in the Wizarding world. "A Prince is from royalty, child of a King or Prince or Princess. They have all that none sense about purity of the blood. They say they have blue blood."_

_Draco nodded, "Well, I guess it makes me sort of a Prince."_

_Fascinated, Hermione began asking question about the Wizarding society, the costumes, the lineage and she drank the knowledge with happiness. That day began her first friendship in this new world. They met a couple time a week in the Library in the far end table and for hours they talked or simply studied together. They developed a friendly competition in class, but they rarely interacted outside of their little corner in the library. _

A person appeared in the mirror, Pansy; she was far from looking like a pug as she did in first year. No, Pansy was definitely quite stunning. Her long silky chestnut hair and her huge light green eyes were a lot of girls envy. Hermione had a hard time understanding how the other girl was always able look ready to attend the event of the year. Be it morning before breakfast or late night, she was always perfect. Unfortunately, she was also inapproachable, she was snob and if she didn't think you deserve her attention, she won't see you at all.

Draco came in view and looked exasperate but he controlled his cool, "What is the problem? I don't understand."

Pansy slapped Draco and he took a step back, his hands forming and unfurling fists. "You don't see the problem? You are just so cold and uncaring. You have an ugly pug named Pansy?" She screeched, "PANSY? And I shouldn't feel insulted."

Draco snickered as Hermione was watching through the mirror curious about what his answer would be. "I was a bored eleven years old." Pansy was tapping her foot angrily, "If it makes you feel better I have a beaver named Granger."

Hermione started to laugh hysterically, to understand that he was not saying that as an insult, you had to know the things and the inside joke that she and Draco had shared over the years. It did look like it did calmed Pansy some. Hermione stopped laughing as she watched Pansy hug Draco. "I'm sorry Darling. Once again I jumped to the wrong conclusion." She brought his face down and kissed him passionately, "How about a little gift from me and you forgive me for slapping you?"

Draco panicked, he knew the mirror was in a one way connection, "No, Pansy. We're ok."

Pansy got down on her knees and started to unbuckle his belt, "Come on baby, you never say..."

Draco cut her off by removing her hands and slightly louder he voiced, "I said, no."

Pansy blushed with fury, and hurt at being rejected, "Fine. I'll just leave." Draco followed her out of the room.

On her side of the mirror, Hermione sighed in relief, she certainly didn't want to see and hear Draco and Pansy get down and dirty. With a pang of jealousy imagining what they were doing somewhere else in the manor, she went back to her packing, remembering the day he had broken her heart.

_It was the second night of her second year; Hermione was waiting in the library on the spot where she usually met Draco. She smiled at him brightly when she saw him approach and sit down in front of her. He looked lost in his thoughts and unhappy. "I missed talking to you over the summer. Why didn't write back to any of my letters?"_

_He looked sad, "You know when I saw you in the bookstore, with my father?" She nodded, feeling uncomfortable at remembering his father's disdain for her. "My father saw your first letter. He asked about you and then reminded me that there was no use to engage into anything with a muggle born as their blood is filthy." Hermione became red with anger, "He finds it a pity that you are so bright and not a pureblood. Father said that since you were impure, I shouldn't have anything to do with you anymore and filtered my mail for the rest of the summer." _

_Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, "And you agree with him?"_

_He stood up looking sadly at her, "I have to. Goodbye Hermione."_

_She watched as he was leaving and she yelled, "You are a coward Draco Malfoy!"_

_He turned to face her one last time, all trace of sadness replace by a mask of coldness, "Think what you wish. I can't care anymore."_

_Hermione watched him leave, and sat on her chair felling numb and remembering all the secrets they had shared, his life expectations, what he wanted in the future, how he had told her that only with her he was able to be himself and stop the pretences._

_That night, Hermione cried herself to sleep. A couple of days later, he publically called her mudblood for the first time. The pain of the word was stronger than she wanted to admit. When she read of the polyjuice potion, she resolved to use it somehow so that she would be able to know what was going on. Opportunity came sooner than she imagined._

"Hermione! Why are you crying?" Draco was asking worriedly through the mirror.

No wanting to share the real reason, she joked, "My eyes hurt badly from seeing Pansy begging to give you a little gift."

Draco laughed, "She can be very persistent sometimes."

"I know; I was certain I would turn blind and deaf if that kept on going."

He snickered looking so free, careless and fun with her, "You are such a prude!"

Hermione blushed and yelled, "I'm not!"

Draco sat down on a chair he placed in front of the mirror, "When was the last time you kissed a boy?"

"That is not of your business!"

She was about to say goodbye when he suddenly changed the subject, "So, what have you been up to today?"

Hermione sat on a free space on her bed, "Hummm, nothing much, just getting ready to leave for a year."

Draco rolled his eyes, "We only take the train next week. I will have to try harder to loosen you up."

She puffed, "I like to be ready. Plus, I'm leaving in the morning. Tonight is our last conversation before we get back in Hogwarts."

He frowned, "Why do you leave so soon?"

Hermione pulled her hair on top of her head hoping that she would feel the heat less, "I'm going to spend the last week with Harry and Ron."

Draco looked disgusted, "I still don't get why you are so determined to hang out with these wankers."

"Be nice! They are my friends."

"Whatever." Draco said. "It's getting late. Meet in the library after the feast?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Of course. Have a nice week Draco."

"Same to you."

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you enjoy, please review!_


	2. Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimers: **__I do not own anything related to Harry Potter_

_**Author's Note: **__This story is set after fifth year._

**You Belong to Me**

**Chapter 2: **Diagon Alley

Carefree was the word to describe the three friends who agreed to spend a day in Diagon Alley together for their last day of vacation. They were walking slowly with no specific place to go, simply enjoying the day. Passing in front of Flourish & Blotts Hermione exclaimed, "Let's make a quick stop here, there is this book I would really like to check out."

Both boys exchanged a glance not enjoying the perspective of spending the day in a book store, Harry suggested, "Maybe we could go see for the Quidditch gear and you can come and join us there when you are done?"

Seeing Ron nodding at Harry's suggestion, Hermione smiled, "I won't be long." She waved them goodbye and left.

"We will probably have to go fetch her before it closes." Ron looked at Hermione walking in the store and added, "What did you need to buy anyway?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing, I just really wasn't in the mood to browse for books all day. This way, we will go retrieve her when it is time to eat." As they walked over to the Quidditch shop, Harry stopped Ron with a small hand on his shoulder; exiting a shop with his mother, Draco Malfoy was walking away from his mom, a grim look on his face. He quickly walked over to Knockturn Alley. "I bet he is up to no good. Let's follow."

Ron sighed and followed Harry, "come on Harry, let it be."

Harry whispered back, "No listen Ron, we have to find out what he is up to, with Voldermort officially back, surely he will try and recruit more dead eaters."

"Listen to yourself Harry, he is still a kid, do you really think Voldermort is desperate enough to recruit kids?"

Angry green eyes met bored blue ones, "Of course he is, what with him attacking US, a bunch of kids last year. Would you actually believe that now that his right hand man is in Azkaban that he won't replace him with the son?"

Ron shrugged, "I think you are over focussing on Malfoy. Do whatever, I'll be at the Quidditch shop when you are done."

Ron left without waiting for an answer. Harry continued stubbornly toward Knockturn Alley. It took him a couple of minutes to locate his target, he had actually been lucky as he saw him enter Borgin & Burkes. He slipped the invisibility cloak over his head and waiting for someone to enter or exit the shop to enter. Luck was on his side as he only had to wait a couple of minutes. Sliding inside the store, he heard whispers and followed them. He got close enough to Draco Malfoy in time to hear, "It was a pleasure doing business with you ." The blond simply nod and exited without another word. Harry blinked and walked back to the door in order to wait for someone coming in or out. This time, luck was not on his side, he had to wait an hour and half beside the door.

Meanwhile, Ron decided to retrieve Hermione from the book store after looking at Quidditch gear. While he loved Quidditch, there was only so much a person without any mean to purchase could do before getting bored. "Come on Hermione, we need to go." He had found her completely entranced in a book in the section of transfiguration books.

Hermione looked up annoyed, "Ron, I've only been here a couple of minutes and now..."

Before she could go on more he cut her off, "It's been two hours Hermione." Seeing her eyebrows raise questioningly, "Harry's missing."

Hermione was up on her feet, completely aware. She replaced the book regretfully on the shelf, "What do you mean missing?"

As Ron told her of their earlier conversation, Hermione visibly relaxed but there were still worries on her face. "Come on, we need to find him. I'm starving."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is that all you ever think about? Anyway, we should still found him, he probably just lost himself."

As they exited the shop, they came up face to face with Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco Malfoy. She didn't say a word but the look of disgust she sent them gave Hermione the chills. They chose to ignore her and slowly made their way toward Knockturn Alley.

_It was the end of third year. Ron was still in the hospital wing and Harry had gone __to see Professor Lupin while Hermione went for some reading in the library. Never in the last year had she sat at the table she occupied in her first year. She now used another one, also secluded but in the opposite side of the library. Draco Malfoy entered and went straight to her table, sitting in front of her. Her glare filled with hatred didn't out him down. Instead, he initiated the conversation, "It's funny, you punched me before an execution and strangely the hippogriff simply vanished." She kept on glaring, not saying a word, "I'm on to you Granger, I know it was you."_

_She snorted, "Did you take pictures to prove what you are advancing?"_

_Draco stared at her, "No. I don't need them. I know you enough to know that you would do everything to save an innocent animal."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "So, you admit the bird was innocent. That's nice."_

"_What I don't understand is why free a convicted murderer at the same time." He crossed his arms in front of him, "And I can't quite figure out how you achieved all that."_

_Looking bored she spat, "You give me too much credit. Now bugger off."_

_He smirked, "Feisty." As he saw her turn her attention back to her book, he snatched it from her hands. "I'm sorry." She glared and waited, "I've been an idiot." She kept on glaring, "I missed our friendship."_

_She snorted, "Ya, and after spending two years calling me names and laughing about my bushy hair, now you apologize?" _

"_Listen, I was doing what my father told me to do. I don't want to do that anymore. I saw the way it hurt you when I called you mudblood." He saw her glance of pure anger and hate. "I don't believe that crap about you being dirty and so on. I need you Hermione." _

_A tear fell down Hermione's cheek, "It's too late. Even if I could forgive, how could I be friends with someone who would have a bird executed after You aggressed him?" She whipped the tears, "And how would that work out? My friends hate you and it is the same for your friends and family."_

_Draco stood up and came to sit right beside her and held her hand. "You see, I'm not scared of getting sick or contaminated by you. You are just like me only brighter and more deserving of a place in the wizarding world than I." She looked at him stunned, it didn't matter that they had been friends for a year, never in all of their friendship had they touch._

_She shook her head, "We're leaving for the summer next week. We're not allowed to see each other or write. "Seeing his eyes shine and his smile brighten she continued, "I'm not saying that I forgive you or that I can. I'm just saying that if you are serious about us being friends, we would need to do a lot of talking first and I don't see that happening."_

_The annoying smile of confidence still in place, he gave her a book and a small bag. Feeling daring, he kissed her cheek and started to walk away. "I'll be waiting." And then he winked._

They didn't have to walk far in Knockturn Alley before they came up face to face with Harry. They hurriedly went back to Diagon Alley. They found a quiet place in a side alley and Hermione turned on Harry, "What were you thinking Harry?"

"Hermione, I just know, no I feel it in my guts that he is up to no good. I had to find out what it was."

Ron crossed his arms, "Harry don't you think we always run into enough trouble without looking for it. Don't go adding more trouble our way."

"I'm not, what if by knowing we could prevent spending the year trying to fix whatever he is up to."

Hermione looked between both guys, "What were you doing there for two hours anyway. Ron was frantic and certain you had been kidnapped or something."

"I was stuck in Borgin & Burkes under the invisibility cape waiting for someone to open the door." Harry passed his hand into his hair, "But just the fact that Draco Malfoy dealt something in there is proof that he is up to no good."

Exasperated, Hermione said, "Oh get over it Harry. It doesn't prove anything. Not everything in Borgin & Burkes is dark magic. There is actually some pretty interesting stuff in there." Under the astonish look of both boys, she continued, "What? You really think the minister of magic would allow a shop selling on dark artefact to remain open? You both need to start using your brains. Let's go have lunch." And like that, the topic of conversation was changed.

_Even though Hermione had been curious to read the book Draco had given her, she waited two weeks into her summer holiday to open it. She opened the book and was surprised to see writing on it._

"_Hermione,_

_I know you are angry at me, I know that it is my fault and if you are reading this it is because I somehow managed to convince you to consider forgiving me. Ever since that night in second year, I regretted breaking up our friendship. I went out of my way to find occasion to get close to you, but since there was no way for me to actually be nice to you in front of everyone, I insulted you and hurt you. I know it is not something you do to a friend, but I still did it._

_There was a time that year that you simply disappeared and I was worried sick. I snuck into the hospital wing one night and found you there. You were so weird looking, looking like a half cat and half human. I have no idea how you and your friends always manage to get into trouble like you always do. That year, when it was said that the chamber of secret had been opened, I tried to warn you to be careful, that it was attacking muggle born and that you would be vulnerable, once again, it came out more like an insult and a threat than a warning. I sometime went to sit with you when you were petrified, telling you about my worries and my doubts, fully aware that you wouldn't remember anything._

_This year, I kept on looking for ways to speak to you but I had stopped harassing you. Instead, I went after your friends who never left your side. I got worried for a while, thinking you might have been sick when I saw those dark pouches under your eyes. There is so much that I don't understand and would love to know._

_It was last summer that I decided to get your friendship back. So I had to find a way that we could communicate also during the summer. I found it. In the pouch I gave you, there is a mirror, it is spell to change size depending on weather you hang it on the wall or put it in the pouch. I have the other mirror. Instructions on how it works are in the following pages. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Hoping to see you soon._

_Draco"_

_That night, Hermione wasn't able to sleep until she reached a decision about using the mirror._

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you enjoy, please review!_


	3. First Day Back

_**Author Note: **_I'm sorry for the long delay since my last update but I needed to find the essence of Draco and Hermione's friendship before being able to write their present story. Hope you enjoy and don't be shy to let me know what you thought._**  
><strong>_

_**You Belong to Me**_

_**Chapter 3: **__First Day Back_

Hermione was sitting at the Griffondor table with Ron, "Where is Harry? The feast is almost done."

"Dunno" He swallowed his food and added, "Maybe he was tired and went directly to bed.

Hermione pushed her plate away and emptied her pumkin juice, "ya, maybe, but it's not really like him." She stood up, "I'm going to go to the library for a couple of hours before curefew."

"Hermioneeee! Classes haven't started yet, why would you need to study."

As she stood up, she replied, "just going to do some light reading before bed. Don't wait up for me."

She left the great Hall.

Draco was sitting at the table, sitting between Pansy and Blaise when he saw Hermione leave. "I'm tired, I'm going to crash."

Pansy followed him and when he turned around to look at her with a cold stare, she asked, "Don't you want some company, to help you relax?" She gave him a dashing smile.

Draco gave her a quick smile, "Not tonight babe, I'm exhausted and I only want to sleep.

Pansy went back to her seat clearly pissed. Draco didn't care he simply left the room.

* * *

><p>Draco found Hermione in the library sitting at their usual table. She was absorbed in a book. He sat down beside her and rest his head on the table observing her. Slowly, she closes her book, "You look tired."<p>

"I am, I haven't slept in a while." Draco forced a small smile on his lips.

She looked worried, "We can meet another time if you'd rather go sleep."

Draco closed his eyes and muttered, "I don't think I'd feel safe to sleep in the dorms."

Following a urge, Hermione did something she never done before, she gently passed her hand in his hair. His eyes opened instantly and she retrieved her hand as if she had been burned. "Sorry."

Draco took her hand in mid movement, "No, I was just surprised but it felt good. Would you mind doing it some more... while I sleep for a couple of minutes?"

She smiled and Hermione's hand went back to his head, stroking patterns softly in his hair, amazed at how soft his hair felt compared to hers. "I don't think that it is a good idea Draco."

He looked so peaceful and relaxed, breathing so softly she thought he was already asleep. Then he muttered, "Please Hermione, I really need a couple of minutes of sleep where I know that I'm totally safe."

Hermione thought for a little bit. "Ok, but not here. Let's go before people start going to their dorms."

Too tired, he didn't even question her, he simply followed her.

They reached the seventh floor without meeting anyone, which was a good thing because anyone who would have seen them walking together would have assumed he had used an unforgivable on her.

She started walking back and forth, thinking of her living room at home, with the comfortable sofa and huge television set when a door suddenly appeared, "Come in."

Draco followed without any questions and let himself drop on the puffy couch. He tapped the space beside him and Hermione sat there. Not waiting an instant, he rest his head on her laps. "Just a couple of minutes is all I need Hermione, Ok?"

Hermione played with his hair and soon enough felt the dead weight of his head letting her know that he was fast asleep. Beside her left hand, there was a remote control, she push the power button and a television started playing in front of her. "Why have I never thought of that before? Maybe I could invite Ron to come and watch a movie with me... who knows, maybe it is the only way to bring out a romantic side of him." She started to watch the tv set in front of her that showed a Lord of the rings movie. She never realized she was still playing with Draco's hair, as the movie continued, without thinking about it, he hand moved to his back and his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione waited until mid July before using the mirror. She was hesitant and unsure whether to trust Draco or not. Every night, she had reached the decision to give him a chance to explain and see if their friendship was somehow reparable and every time, she changed her mind just before whispering the words activating the communication mode. What if he was waiting for her with his friends, ready to humiliate her and have them all laugh at her?<em>

_It was with her palms sweating that she pronounced the simple command to the mirror, "SeeGlass" Instantly, a huge room appeared, the room was dark and she felt a little disappointed that he wasn't there. Maybe she had waited too long and he left forgetting the mirror behind. Ignorant of the way to alert the other room that she was there she started looking around to see if there was a ring bell or something. When she saw nothing, she tried weakly, "Hello? Draco, are you there?"_

_Still nothing, she tried knocking on the mirror still nothing appeared from the other side. A little louder she tried, "Draco? Are you there?" Feeling weird to talk to her mirror and nothing on the other side, she decided one last time to try louder this time, "Draco? Are you around?" _

_She saw the bed move and she heard a growl, Hermione smiled wondering if he would be grumpy that she woke him up when there was a knock on her door, "Did you say something Honey?"_

_Hermione felt her cheek becoming red, she was sort of in Draco's room in her room and he was sleeping and who knew how dressed he would be... The last thing she wanted was to have her father enter the room and accuse her of doing some sort of Magic Porn. "Nothing Dad, Just talking with a friend from school."_

_Behind Hermione on the mirror, a disheveled Draco appeared wearing boxer and a pillow stamp on his face, "Hermione?"_

_Hermione saw the door knob turn, "Hermione, do you have a boy in your room?"_

_Draco was smirking in the mirror, "Did we just got caught Luv?"_

_Hermione growled and hurriedly whispered, "MirrorGlass" just as the door open and her father stormed inside the room._

_He looked around and started checking under the bed, the closet, "Where is he?"_

_Hermione frowned, "Who is where?"_

"_Is it Harry or that Ron punk that climbed into your bed? You are only thirteen Hermione!" Her father sat on her perfectly made bed, "Thirteen is too young to have boy sleep over in your room!"_

_Offended, Hermione yelled, "I will be fifteen in two months!"_

_Her mother got a the door frame and asked, "What is happening here?"_

_Hermione was mortified as she heard her father say, "Hermione is having sex and hiding boys in her room."_

_A gasp of surprise was hear followed by, "But she is only twelve!"_

_Hermione was offended and yelled, "Almost fifteen and there is no boy in my room!"_

_Her father squeezed her mother's hand and silently exited the room. When she felt a hand guiding her to sit on the bed, "Hermione, you are too young to have sex. Sex, should be an experience shared with two people that are married and completely in love." She took a time to paused._

_Hermione was glaring at the mirror when she told her mom, "I know all about sex. You don't need to have the bee and the birds talk with me. I'm not..."_

_Not taking the hint, her mom asked, "Was it Harry? Did he put pressure on you to have sex with you?" Hermione didn't say anything, unable to find anything to say so she simply hid her face in her hands. "Your dad heard you speaking with a man? Where did you hid him?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked tiredly at her mom, "I was talking with a friend from school, and no, not Harry or Ron. I have other friends you know? And I have no boy in my room and I'm not having sex." Seeing the doubts in her mom's eyes, she turned bright red in shame and whispered, "I haven't even had my first kiss yet." Confusion in her mom's eyes, "I was using a magical form of communication, you know like a telephone but without having to hold a receiver."_

_Relief washed over Hermione's mom face as she stood up ready to leave the room, "I'm glad to hear that. a twelve years old is too young to meddle into grown up subjects. I'm going to bed. Good night darling." _

_Hermione felt her mom's kiss on her forehead and leave the room. She murmured, "I'm not twelve anymore!" Looking at the mirror, she was mortified to know that Draco had been a witness to the whole scene. "SeeGlass" and she heard him laughing and glared at a fully clad and fully groomed Draco, "Don't laugh or we are totally over."_

_Draco smiled one of his sincere smiles that were directed only to her, "Of course. Sorry." He did one thing he hadn't done in a long time, refrain from teasing or taunting her. He decided to keep the enlightened scene he had just witness as material for later on, when they would be friends and would both be able to laugh about it. Draco surprised her by saying, "So, took you long enough to contact me. I'm glad you did."_

_Hermione move to sit in front of the mirror and asked seriously, "Talk, you got fifteen minutes."_

_Thinking fast, Draco started, "I miss us." Not realizing the shivers covering Hermione's arm he continued, "I don't know what to do, I want us to be friends like we were but we can't be out in the open. I don't want to hide you but I can't be free of all my actions right now." Taking a deep breath he let out, "I need you in my life, I need us to be ok, to be competing like we were, to laugh and study together, or just spend time talking."_

_Hermione was holding herself in front of the mirror, holding tears and forcing her voice to remain steady she asked, "Why? My blood is made of mud remember? I shouldn't even be aloud to study magic." She fixed her eyes on her holding hands._

_Draco was hurt by her words, "Hermione, look at me." When she slowly lift her gaze to meet his, he continued, "I don't want people ready to suck my feet if I ask them, I want you. I can be myself with you, I can laugh."_

_Her head dropped down on her knees, "but I have to be and always will be a secret, a shame, a skeleton in the closet."_

_Draco frowned, "Look at me Hermione." When she did, "You are not a dirty secret, you are my secret personal island of peace and joy. I have to keep you a secret, not by choice but because of who I am. My father, he would send me to another school to assure that we were over."_

_A tear escape from her eye, "What would it be, you insulting me in the hallway and meeting me after curfew to be friendly?"_

_Draco snorted, "Sort of, but at least you'd know I don't mean you any harm in my hurtful words."_

_Fury came over Hermione, "And how would I know when you were serious or insulting me? Mudblood, you better watch it because you are a target, I wish you will get caught." She whipped her hand over her tears and added, "It worked so well so far. There is no use, I don't even know why I gave you a chance tonight. Good.."_

"_WAIT, Don't shut me out Hermione. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I've never been really mean to YOU. I warned you to be careful because the chamber of secret may kill you. It wasn't a threat, it was me warning you. Most of the time, I ignored you and stabbed on your friends. I care nothing for them. But to you, there was always a hidden message. Please, give it a chance."_

_Hermione looked into his eyes, letting her hurt tears roll down her cheeks, "I need to think. Good night Draco."_

_Draco gave her a half smile, "You'll have access to my room for the rest of the summer. I'll be waiting."_

_She blinked and nodded that she understood, "SimpleMirror". Draco disappeared and Hermione climbed in her bed to think and cry._

* * *

><p>She was in the middle of the second Lord of the Rings movies when she felt Draco shift in his sleep and snuggle close to her, both of his arms closed around her waist. Her heart started beating hard, she didn't know what to do, wake him up? Push him away?<p>

"Thank you for that. I really needed this."

Still frozen, Hermione looked down to see that he had moved once more and he was now laying on his back, looking at her. She forced a smile, "No problems. Hobbit kept me company."

He frowned, "They really exists?"

"I wouldn't know, I was talking about the movie." Hermione felt him take his initial position again, her breathing calmed down at the more familiar position. She began stocking his hair again as they both watch the movie.

"I need to apologize Hermione, I rather you hear it from me. I broke Potter's nose tonight."

"WHAT?" She pushed him off her legs so that she could look into his eyes.

"On the train ride, he was spying on us, under an invisibility cape in the baggage storage. My temper took over."

Hermione glared at him and asked coldly, "Is he alright?"

Draco nodded, "I made sure someone would find him as I exited." There was a silence for a couple of minutes, "Do you have any idea why he would spy on me?"

She looked away, wondering how much she could tell him, "He thinks you are a dead eater." She observed his features for any signs that he would be offended but found none.

Instead, he said, "Father is back at home. Things have been tense."

Hermione blinked, Lucius Malfoy free again? She shivered in fury remembering the man, "Do you mean he is walking around free to torture people again?"

Draco rubbed his eyes, "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you. Since we last talk, so much have happened..."

"Tell me the truth Draco, does your father hurt you? Is he cruel toward you?"

Hermione was surprised when Draco laughed hard, "No, my father could never hurt me, same goes for my mom. I'm the one who can hurt them because they can't stand to see me unhappy, they spoil me. The only way my father was ever able to hurt me was by expressing his disappointment that I was bested in class by you, and bested by Potter in Quiddich. I tried to hate you but you know I can't. I do hate Potter thought."

"What is the difference?"

Cold silver eyes stared into cinnamon eyes, "You gave me a chance, and when I screwed it up, you gave me another one. Potter, he rejected me and fixed who I was in his head."

Hermione passed her hand in her hair and tight them into a pony tail, "You and him are both opposite in life, the background, family and so on. I bet you never had to sleep in a cupboard."

"Indeed, I never had too." Draco took her hand, "I need you to promise me that you won't share what I will tell you with anyone and that you won't hate me."

"You know that we are us, and the rest of the world is what it is. As for hating you, you know I could never hate you."

Slowly, he turned unbutton the sleeve of his left arm. Hermione watched with dread and fear and gasped as she saw the dark mark on his pale skin. Before she could say anything, he whispered, "I didn't have a choice."

Her cheeks flaming red she whispered back, "We always have a choice." she was transfixed on the horrible mark on his arm.

She felt two hands forcing her to look into his eyes, "I did have a choice, have my parents and me killed, or take the mark." He dropped his hands, "Somehow at the moment, the mark seemed like the choice to take... until I could talk with you." Hermione was at loss of words, she saw him working against tears. "My father came back broken, he is a shadow of himself, screaming in his sleep, fear is gripping him at all time. My mom is rendered a servant in her own home." She caught the tear that escaped his left eye.

She never thought he was capable of that sort of emotions, Hermione did the only thing she could think of and held him against her. "It's late. I should go back to Griffondor Tower."

Draco held her close against him, "Please Hermione, stay with me tonight, reject me tomorrow, but just stay and hold me tonight."

With a thought, the couch turned into a bed, she hesitated for a minute before she crawled under the sheets, "Only tonight, tomorrow, we will figure a way to keep you and your family safe." When he was comfortable beside her on the bed, she kissed his cheek, "And don't experiment on me."

His sniggering followed by his arms holding her from behind were the only things she was conscious of before falling asleep.


End file.
